


Surprise?

by tatertotarmy



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Gen, Rune Factory Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: “Distraction? Me?” Frey asked, “Just how long will you need?”“Just an entire day. That’s doable, right?”--Written as a gift for the Rune Factory Secret Santa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Surprise?

“So…” Margaret grinned, placing her chin in her hands as she leaned over on the desk, “You might be wondering why I gathered you all here.”

An audience of three – Frey, Dylas, and Arthur – stared back at her.

Arthur chuckled, shifting in his stance, “I was simply wondering why you were sitting at my desk.”

“You just dragged me here on my day off…” Dylas grumbled.

“Um…” Frey looked around the room nervously, a small box in her arms, “I just had a delivery for Arthur…? Is this a bad time?”

“Ah, is it the tea I ordered?” 

“I think so, Blossom said something about – “

Margaret cleared her throat, furrowing her eyebrows as Dylas, Arthur, and Frey returned their attention to her, “Listen, guys, we don’t have a lot of time, so can you please listen?”

“Should I leave?” Frey motioned to the box, “I really am just here for a – “

“No, please stay! We need your help, too!” Margaret sighed, leaning back into Arthur’s chair, “Look…Porcoline’s birthday is tomorrow and I want it to be special. I have an idea and I need all the help I can get.”

“It is tomorrow, isn’t it?” Arthur mused, “You could have reminded me earlier, Meg.”

“The restaurant’s been so busy lately, so I couldn’t say anything without Porcoline potentially listening. If I started talking about it, he might figure out something was going to happen,” Margaret stood up and walked up to the three of them, “I’ve had to wait this long for him to be out. I’m sorry for the late notice but…you guys will help, right?”

“Of course,” Dylas crossed his arms, “Why is that even a question?”

“I have the same sentiment,” Arthur nodded.

“Sure, but…” Frey looked between them all, “What exactly is the plan?”

“Well…” Margaret looked in the direction of the restaurant, “What better way to celebrate than with a big feast for one?”

“Oh, you’re right!”

“But how are we going to do that?” Dylas asked, “Porcoline’s in the kitchen all day. And if we start making something, he’ll definitely sniff it out.”

“I’m glad you asked,” Margaret grinned, clapping her hands together with an excited expression, “So here’s the plan. Dylas, you and I are going to be on food duty to make everything. Arthur, I want you to start gathering supplies for the feast. And Frey…will be the lucky girl on distraction duty.”

“Distraction? Me?” Frey asked, “Just how long will you need?”

“Just an entire day. That’s doable, right?”

“Is it?!” Frey looked nervous. “How can I even start? Asking a favor for a few hours is doable. But a day?”

“Well, you ask people to go with you to dungeons or out in the field all the time, right?” Margaret hummed, a completely at ease smile on her lips, “Just go to a safe one for a while. Maybe you need to get some supplies. You use monster parts for crafting sometimes, right? Just go find those.”

“No dungeon is completely safe, Meg…” Frey sighed, “I haven’t seen Porcoline do any fighting before, either…”

“It’ll be fine, Frey, I believe in you,” Margaret walked over to give Frey a light pat on the shoulder, “Just ask him tomorrow morning, and I’ll have Arthur go find you when we’re ready, okay?”

By the next day, Frey was already regretting her decision to say yes.

“Oh, but I simply must return now!” Porcoline smiled, his arms filled with all kinds of fruits that he miraculously hadn’t eaten yet, “I believe that I have done all I can today.”

“P-Please, just stay a little longer!” Frey exclaimed, feeling like this was the fifty-seventh time she’d been through this in the afternoon alone, “I’m almost done here, so we’ll be back to Selphia before you know it!”

Frey looked in the corner of her eye, praying that Arthur was sneaking around somewhere to give her the signal. But, like most times that afternoon, she only saw the stir of a wooly darting through the grass, with not a prince in sight.

The entire day had been…an interesting time for Frey. Asking Porcoline had been a simple start to the day. He readily agreed to go out and help her with a little “wooly expedition” into the Yokmir Forest, her excuse being that she needed to collect a lot of wool for some accessories that she wanted to craft before winter, and that she didn’t have enough of the little guys on the farm to supply everything she needed. However…the hours after had been a challenge that Frey was not expecting.

With every hour came another excuse to return to Selphia. 

“Frey…” Porcoline placed a hand on her shoulder, “I believe my work here is done.”

“Porcoline, please…” Frey sighed, putting her head in her hands, “You didn’t do anything yet.”

Every time she protested, he agreed to stay, though she was fully expecting him to simply start walking back to town the next time she wasn’t looking. 

“Alright…” Frey sighed, pointing out towards another parting in the trees, “I think there’s a nest of monsters over there. There should be another wooly or two there.” She looked over at Porcoline and saw him simply nod. And honestly, Frey wondered why he still remained. It was obvious he wanted to go back to Selphia, probably to cook a bunch of food for his birthday or to at least celebrate. Though…she did notice something odd. 

He never said anything about his birthday. If Frey had approached Doug or Margaret about going off to a dungeon on their birthday, they were sure to give her an earful for it – even if they didn’t have plans. But Porcoline acted like it was just any other day. Like this was just an ordinary day.

“Did you have any plans today?” Frey finally asked, looking back at Porcoline, “We can walk back if you have anything planned.”

“Oh, nothing of the sort!” Porcoline grinned, but then turned serious for a moment, “But…I want to surprise two cooks in the kitchen.”

Frey froze, stopping right in her tracks, “Wait…what?”

“Nothing at all!” Porcoline smiled like nothing was off and began walking forward himself, passing Frey right by.

Frey just stared after him for a moment. Wait…did he already know? Did Margaret let something slip? Was there some sort of signal for an ‘S.O.S.’? Or would she need to tell Arthur once he finally arrived? Did Porcoline know Arthur was also in on this?

Porcoline stopped right at the mouth of the entrance, looking over at Frey and pointing directly at her, “Frey, I’m afraid I need your help!”

Oh, not again! “W-With what?”

“I need to surprise two cooks in the kitchen, and you’re going to help me!”

Frey was already regretting this entire day, “All the way in Selphia? But –”

“This is more important, as today… _is my birthday_ ,” Porcoline grinned, running in the direction of Selphia now, passing Frey yet again, “And there is only one amazing holiday per year!”

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Frey asked.

“Because…” Porcoline stopped, his voice growing low, “The biggest tool you can use…is the secret ingredient. The surprise food in a dish.”

Frey should have just bought a nice gift for Porcoline. Maybe she should have walked out the second Margaret tried to drag her into this. 

But…at least Porcoline looked happy enough.

“Alright, Frey!” Porcoline pointed dramatically to her again, “It is your job to distract Arthur from warning the cooks. Are you up for the challenge?”

Frey could only laugh, nodding along, “Yes, sir!”

And as it turned out, after an interrupted cooking session and an Arthur who didn’t seem all that surprised in the slightest, it wasn’t the greatest idea in the world to try and surprise Porcoline on his birthday. Especially when it came to food.


End file.
